Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A thermal trigger may be used to activate, or “trigger” any system, such as fire safety systems and the like, responsive to temperature. It will be appreciated that there are a wide variety of current and potential future applications for thermal triggers. For example, thermal triggers may be used in virtually any environment presenting a risk of fire or overheating. Thermal triggers may be useful in building and vehicle safety, nuclear and coal fired power plants, electrical transmission lines and substations, storage of combustible or explosive materials, storage of fragile heat-sensitive materials, protection of supercomputers, protection of servers in datacenters, mining operations, rocket motor or fuel ignition systems, storage, transport, and tactical use of solid rocket motors, shipping containers for rocket motors or heat sensitive materials, explosives or hazardous waste, warheads, munitions, propulsion systems, combustion engines, and/or any number of other environments.